La Penitencia
by MaryHeartfilia
Summary: Por una simple penitencia tuvo que pasar esto?/Solo fue...una penitencia/No me interesa.../ Mal sumamary porfavor lean n.n
1. ¡Jugemos a eso!

**Los personajes no son mios son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

Soy nueva en esto de los Fanfic xD, por favor tener compasión T-T.  
><strong><br>**El diálogo de los personajes:  
>-Sus acciones-<br>_Sus pensamientos  
><em>*o* cambio de escenas****

Cap 1 : ¡Juguemos a eso!

El sol ya reinaba en la cuidad de Magnolia, mucha gente ya se podía ver caminando de un lado para otro, muy alegres, cierto gremio mas conocido como Fairy Tail ya estaban haciendo sus actividades de todo día…  
>Gray desvistiéndose mientras hablaba o caminaba, erza comiendo su pastel de fresas, Kana bebiendo en una mesa junto con Macao y Wacaba, Elfeman diciendo como debe ser un hombre, Mira atendiendo la barra, en fin como cualquier día…<br>Cierta rubia estaba en la barra con la cabeza recostada en ella, ciertamente estaba furiosa.  
>Por esta razón…<br>FlashBack

El equipo mas fuerte de Fairy Tail regresaban de su misión, ya estaban llegando a las puertas del gremio hasta que Lisanna apareció.  
>¡Natsu! Y chicos, ya regresaron de su misión? – Pregunto Lisanna al grupo-.<br>Pues si, nos tardamos menos de lo esperado – _osino no estuviéramos aquí , que pregunta tan tonta- _pensabaErza.  
>¡Aye! – Exclamo feliz el neko.<br>Ne Natsu me acompañarías a ir de compras- decía Lisanna mientras se pegaba a un brazo del chico.  
>Pues yo tengo que…<br>Ándale si? – lo interrumpió para luego poner una cara parecida al del gato con botas para pedir un favor.  
>Aish esta bien – decía mientras se rascaba su cabeza.<br>-_pero porque acepto? Si se supone que no quería ir ¿no?. Ademas se suponía que iríamos junto con happy a pescar, realmente Natsu es un idiota_- pensaba Lucy mientras miraba a Natsu y Lisanna ya que la ultima estaba como un chicle pegado a él.  
>Que pasa lucy? – pregunto Gray al ver que lucy miraba furiosa al pelirosa-.<br>Nada! mejor ire a tomar algo un vemos!- respondio esta. Para irse a la barra a tomar "Algo.

Que le pasa a Lucy?- pregunto la causante de la reacción de la rubia.  
>Pues esta mas rarita de lo normal- dijo Natsu mientras se cruzaba los brazos.<br>¡Aye! – Exclamo Happy.  
>Bien esto no importa ¡vámonos Natsu!- dijo la peliblanca feliz.<br>Bien…- dijo el pelirosa para después mirar hacia el gremio.-_Lucy que te esta pasando?_- se pregunto para el mismo antes de irse con Lisanna.  
>Gray, Erza y Happy entraron al gremio, ya que ¿para que estar afuera?.<br>Fin FlashBack

La rubia al recordar eso se sintió triste y a la ves enojada pero ¿Por qué se enojaba?. Si eso es cosa de ellos no de ella.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
>En otro lado del gremio…<br>Esto es aburrido – decía Happy al ver nada divertido en el gremio-.  
>Estoy contigo Neko – Exclamo Charle, esa respuesta provoco que le brillaran los ojos a Happy.<p>

Charle esta de mi parte, ¡Aye!- dijo este saltando de alegría.  
>S-solo por esta vez neko- dijo la gata blanca para luego voltear su rostro.<br>¡Aye!  
>Bueno que proponen? Juguemos a algo- decía con una amplia sonrisa Wendy a los chicos.<br>Competencia de comer ¡hielo!- dijo con ojos brillantes el peliazul.  
>De seguro ganarías tu-Respondió Erza-Además ponte algo de ropa!- le dijo mientras le vio que solo andaba con su ropa interior.<br>¡Ah!, pero que! Donde se fue mi ropa!- dijo este.  
>Que idiota – Exclamo Charle<br>¡Aye!  
>Anoo, Jubia sabe a que podemos jugar- dijo jubia apareciendo de quien sabe donde.<br>Bien cuéntame- dijo la peliroja al escuchar a la maga de agua.  
>B-bien- dicho esto les conto a todos de que trataba el juego.<br>Bien! Juguemos a eso!- dijo el peliazul levantándose con su brazo levantado.  
>Si quiero jugar a eso- Exclamo la Marvell alegremente al escuchar de que se trataba.<p>

Esta bien, aunque no es mi tipo – dijo la gata sin el mas mínimo de interés.  
>Esto será interesante- dijo la peliroja.<br>¡Aye!

Continuara….  
>Bueno ese es el primer Capitulo de " La Penitencia". Como lo dije soy nueva en esto :c.<br>Dejen Review si lo desean n.n para ver si estuvo malo, horrible , espantoso T-T.  
>Bye cuídense .<p> 


	2. Verdad o Penitencia

**Los personajes no son mios son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima  
><strong>  
>El diálogo de los personajes:<br>-Sus acciones-  
><em>Sus pensamientos<br>_*o* cambio de escenas**  
><strong>  
>Cap 2 : Verdad o Penitencia<p>

Bien, los chicos estaban organizando el juego. Le pidieron prestada una botella a Kana pero esta les advirtió "Si tiene un lado agrietado los mato", estos solo se limitaron a asentir con una gotita al estilo anime en su cabeza. Iban a empezar el juego pero Erza dijo…  
>Esperen hay que invitar a Lucy- Dijo la peliroja- Donde estará?- Pregunto mientras buscaba a la rubia.<br>Esta allá!- dijo Happy apuntando a la barra donde se encontraba Lucy.  
>Erza vio su espalda y se dirigió hacia la barra.<br>*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
>La rubia estaba metida en sus pensamientos…<br>Seguramente ellos se gustan mutuamente…- Dijo esta tristemente al recordar la escena.  
>Quienes Lucy? – respondió Erza apareciendo detrás de ella.<br>Si , Erza alcanzo a escuchar lo que había dicho Lucy.  
>Pues Na…-Espera…-Erza!- se sorprendió esta al grado de caerse de la silla en la que estaba sentada.<br>A! pero Lucy que te paso!- Dijo Erza mientras ayudaba a la rubia a pararse.  
>Bien, que quieres Erza?- Pregunto Calmada y con una sonrisa la rubia.<br>A jugar con los chicos, pero… habias dicho que Se gustaban mutuamente, quienes Lucy?- Pregunto la peliroja haciendo que Lucy se pusiera nerviosa.  
>A pues…- <em>No le puedo decir<em>- Bisca y Alzack, si ellos- dijo esta con una risa nerviosa.  
>Pues eso todos lo saben Lucy, hasta tu lo dijiste una vez Lucy- Respondio esta.<br>aja! Am Erza sobre lo del juego de que se trata?- Pregunto la rubia a la peliroja para evitar el tema.  
>Bien en el camino te digo – respondió esta.<br>y así Lucy y Erza llegaron a donde estaban Happy, Charle, Wendy, Gray y jubia, la ultima miraba con corazones en los ojos al peliazul.  
>Todos estaban sentados en un círculo que al medio estaba una botella. Erza se sentó y Lucy le imito.<p>

Lucy-San, vas a jugar con nosotros?- Pregunto con una sonrisa Wendy.  
>Si Wendy- Le respondió la rubia de igual manera.<br>*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En una tienda de Magnolia…  
>Mira Natsu me queda bien?- Pregunto Lisanna mientras se daba una vuelta con un lindo vestido rosado.<br>Pero el chico solo miraba una falda, cosa que noto la peliblanca, esta se puso la ropa que tenia anteriormente y se fue al lado de Natsu.  
>Eh? Natsu?- Pregunto Lisanna.<br>Pero este solo miraba la falda.  
>Nastu!- Grito Lisanna haciendo que Natsu se asustara y dijiera.<br>Eh? Que paso? Te robaron? Te dañaron?-Pregunto este.  
>Natsu, estoy bien , además. Que estas mirando?- Pregunto la peliblanca a Natsu.<br>A pues yo… Estaba viendo aquella falda- dijo señalando la falda- es que esa es la falda que quiere Lucy-. Contesto el pelirosa.  
>A Lisanna le molesto cuando menciono a Lucy.<br>Bien Natsu nos vemos!- Dijo esta molesta, tomo su cartera y le tomo un brazo de Natsu para que este la siguiera.  
>V-vale- dijo este y confundido por esa reacción de la peliblanca.- <em>tengo que comprar esa falda<em>-.

*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O**O*O**O*O*O**O*O**O*  
>Jubia dijo las reglas del juego, todos asentían mientras esta decía las cosas que no se podían hacer y las cosas que si.<br>A todo esto, como se llama el juego?- pregunto la rubia a sus amigos.  
>Se llama Verdad o Penitencia, rival del amor- respondió la maga de agua a la rubia.<br>Pero si yo no- decía esta con una gota en la cabeza- bien.  
>Es hora de comenzar- Exclamo Erza mientras giraba la botella.<br>¡Aye sir!- respondieron todos juntos.  
>Las reglas eran simples, cuando giraba la botella, y esta se paraba, su punta debería apuntar a una persona, y esa persona debería escoger "Verdad o Penitencia", la Verdad consistía en que esa persona debía decir una verdad de ella que nunca antes había dicho, y Penitencia era un reto propuesto por los demás. En este caso la punta de la botella era dirigida a…<br>¿¡Yo!- Dijo nerviosa la rubia al ver que la punta de la botella iba dirigida a ella.  
>Al parecer le toco a Lucy-San- dijo decepcionada la Marvell.<br>Hey! Mejor así, no corres riesgos- Le reprocho su gata.  
>¡Aye! Que mala suerte la tuya Lucy- le dijo burlón Happy.<br>Bien tu escoges Lucy, verdad o penitencia?- le pregunto Erza a Lucy.  
>Yo escojo…-<em>Si escojo verdad diré algo comprometedor y eso la verdad que no lo deseo, así que escojo<em>…- Penitencia!.  
>Oh, pero que decidida- dijo gray.<br>Bien Lucy esta es tu penitencia- Exclamo Erza con una cara malévola.  
>Lucy al ver esa cara solo trago saliva y tembló de miedo, Erza se acercó al oído de la rubia y le dijo su penitencia, Lucy al escuchar su reto solo se sonrojo para luego decir.<br>Que!- Exclamo sonrojada-y-yo de ningún modo diré eso! Nunca!- dijo esta realmente nerviosa.  
>Pues tienes que hacerla te guste o no- dijo Erza seria.<br>Si Lucy-San sin excusas y dudas-Dijo Wendy.  
>¡Aye!<br>Pero…  
>Vamos Lucy no debe ser muy difícil- dijo el peliazul a la rubia.<br>Si no lo haces tendrás un castigo Lucy – Dijo Erza mientras sacaba su espada.  
>B-bien lo are- Dijo esta rendida-<br>_Además solo es un reto no debe de ser tal malo_.-pensaba Lucy.  
>En las puertas del gremio venían Natsu y Lisanna de vuelta, Natsu al Entrar al gremio solo vio a sus amigos sentados y a una Lucy Sonrojada, Natsu al ver la espalda de Lucy solo sonrio y eso lo noto Lisanna.<br>Se puede sabes que es lo que te pone tan feliz?- Pregunto Lisanna.  
>Ahora vengo – Dijo el chico sin tomarle mucha importancia a su amiga de la infancia.<br>Natsu se fue donde estaban todos, iba a tocar el hombro a Lucy para saludarla pero esta solo se levanto de golpe y "Algo" sonrojada, este solo le miro confundido.  
>M-mejor Lucy no lo digas- dijo la peliroja al ver que Natsu estaba detrás de Lucy-.<br>Pero esta no la escucho y dijo su reto.  
>A-a mi a mi ¡Me gusta Gray!- Dijo en voz alta y sonrojada a todo el gremio. Natsu al escuchar esto solo se quedo congelado detrás de la chica. Le dolió sus palabras pero ¿Por qué?, el la habría molestado ante su declaración pero esta ves se molesto y se puso demasiado triste. En esos momentos quería matar a gray o golpearlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.<br>El gremio quedo con la boca abierta todos decían Pero ¿Qué?, Es enserio?, y que hay de Natsu? .  
>y todo ese tipo de cosas. Lucy estaba mas roja que un tomate por los rumores que hacían, y que de decir de Gray , estaba igual o peor que la rubia. Jubia sabia que era una penitencia pero aun así estaba realmente enfadada. Erza cerro los ojos y apuntó a Natsu , este estaba con la cabeza agachada con su mirada oscurecida.<br>Lucy rogaba para que Natsu no estuviera detrás de ella, pero volteo y para mala suerte de ella estaba hay…  
>Na-Natsu- Dijo esta al ver a Natsu detrás de ella.<br>A lo lejos estaba Lisanna diciendo en su mente…"_Bien_".

Continuara…  
>Aquí esta el Segundo Capitulo de "Penitencia" espero que les gustara C:<br>Dejen Review para ver su opinion n.n si lo desean claro  
>Bye cuidense *-* <p>


	3. El plan de Lisanna

**Los personajes no son mios son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima  
><strong>  
>Gracias por sus comentarios *-*<p>

El diálogo de los personajes:  
>-Sus acciones-<br>_Sus pensamientos  
><em>*o* cambio de escenas**  
><strong>  
>Cap 3: El plan de Lisanna <p>

Na-Natsu- Dijo Lucy al ver a Natsu detrás de ella.

Todo el gremio estaba en silencio. Todos murmurando cosas, como, "pobre Natsu", "aquí va a llover sangre". Esos comentarios hicieron poner muy nerviosa y asustada a la rubia, mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

Natsu aun seguía con la cabeza gacha mirando al suelo y con su mirada oscurecida, esos segundos eran como horas interminables para Lucy.

Natsu? Que te pasa?- Pregunto Erza con su voz madura y su mirada seria. Sabía que algo andaba mal en el pelirosa.

Este se quedo en silencio, luego suspiro y levanto la cabeza muy lentamente y dijo:

No pasa nada, solo estaba viendo el suelo. Y me sentí mareado, es todo- Dijo mostrando su dentadura y con una amplia sonrisa, claro todos sabían que aquella sonrisa era falsa.

Todos los del gremio se cayeron de sus respectivos asientos ante tan mal excusa, otros riéndose, otros con pena y otros burlándose por el comentario de el chico.

Por favor Natsu! Que excusa tan tonta!- dijo Wacaba riéndose junto con Macao.

Cállate Wacaba!- Dijo la peliroja para luego mirarle con su mirada aterradora, claro que sabia que ese comentario provocaría que Natsu se sintiera mas mal de que ya estaba.

-_Mareado? Pero si no esta en un tren, o algo que se mueve, mirando el suelo? Que tiene de divertido el suelo? y su sonrisa, es totalmente falsa_ la rubia mientras veía al pelirosa.

are? Se me olvido que tengo que ir a mi casa, nos vemos chicos…- Dijo Natsu para luego girarse y dirigirse a su "Casa", el chico se fue mucho mas rápido de lo normal y esto todos lo sabían.

Todos le quedaron mirando confundidos, excepto Happy que ya sabia que era lo que le pasaba a su Nakama.

-_Natsu_- Dijo tristemente Lucy mientras veía en la dirección que se había dirigido su amigo.

Amigo… No sabia porque pero le molestaba esa palabra cuando se trataba de Natsu.

Pasaron cinco minutos después de que Natsu se fuera del gremio, Lucy no perdió tiempo y les dijo a todos que eso de que le gustaba Gray había sido una penitencia, todos dijeron… "Con razón", "menos mal", "que alivio", etc.

Erza le dijo a Lucy que le tenia que decir a Natsu que solo fue un juego, para que arregle el malentendido, Jubia se había ido unos 3 minutos antes, pues claro, no había escuchado el comentario de la rubia…aunque esta también estaba jugando se había olvidado de eso.

Happy estaba con Charle y Wendy, Lucy estaba demasiado nerviosa para decirle eso a Natsu así que le pidió a una persona para que le dijera a Natsu que solo fue un juego.

Am Lisanna te puedo hacer un favor?- Le pregunto la rubia a Lisanna mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba ella.

Si claro, de que se trata?- Respondió la chica.

Pues, que le digas a Natsu que lo que escucho solo fue un reto que me propuso Erza- Le dijo esta con una mirada seria.

Bien con gusto lo are!- _Ja, ni creas que le diré eso, bien le diré algo total mente distinto a lo que me dijiste, y así Natsu será mio y solo mio_-.

Bien cuento contigo Lisanna- dijo la rubia para después dirigirse donde sus amigos , es decir, Erza, Gray, Happy, Charle y Wendy.

Cuenta conmigo!- Bien ahora iré a buscar a Natsu, si analizo las cosas…si creo que esta en ese lugar-. Dicho esto se fue al lugar donde cree que esta Natsu.

_Que estará planeando Lisanna?-_Pensó Mira al ver como se fue corriendo su hermana.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
>En el lugar donde esta Natsu..<p>

Nuestro pelirosa estaba sentado debajo de un árbol, estaba realmente triste o confundido…

_Porque me siento así? Nunca antes me había dolido así mi pecho, bueno una sola vez cuando Igneel desapareció… pero de hay no, es como un sentimiento extraño, como si alguien me hubiera traicionado, pero… quien_?- Se preguntaba el mismo, a decir verdad estaba realmente pensativo, y él no era de esas personas a las que les gustaba pensar.

-_A mi me gusta Gray!_ Esas palabras resonaban en su mente…

Aghhh porque me siento así!- Gruño para luego levantarse y tirar fuego por su boca quemando muchos arboles que estaban a su alrededor.

Natsu!- Dijo una chica a lo lejos.

Esta chica se acercó y se puedo ver claramente de quien se trataba…

Ah, hola Lisanna no tengo ganas para hablar contigo- le dijo el pelirosa a su amiga para luego sentarse donde anteriormente estaba, a Lisanna le molesto su forma de hablarle.

Sé que te molesta que a Lucy le gusta gray pero…- más no puedo terminar porque Natsu la interrumpió.

A mi no me molesta!, es decir, ella es libre de…enamorarse de…Gray – respondió algo dolido por sus palabras.  
>Pues bien te contare…<p>

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O**O*

Lucy les conto a sus amigos que le dijo a Lisanna el recado para el pelirosa, Erza y Gray no tienen mucha confianza en cierta peliblanca, así que le dijeron a la chica que mejor fuera a escuchar las "palabras" que le diría Lisanna a Natsu ya que ella estaba todavía enamorada de él, y quien sabe que cosas le diría.

Lucy decidió ir a donde estaban ellos, claro que ella sabia antemano donde se encontraban.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

Que? Enserio….?- Dijo un Natsu, espera…un poco dolido?-.

Sip!, ella me dijo eso, claro que yo no quería decírtelo porque de seguro te pondrías mal.- Dijo un poco ¿Sínica? La  
>peliblanca.<p>

Ya veo…gracias Lisanna, yo no sabia...- _no puedo creer que digiera eso_- que digiera Lucy eso…- respondió Natsu realmente triste para luego acostarse en el césped.

-_Bien mi plan esta salió a la perfección, solo are que Natsu odie un poco mas a Lucy y será solo mio. Que genial soy_!- pensaba Lisanna.

Lucy los vio a los dos, decidió acercarse para saludar a Natsu y para ver si Lisanna cumplió con lo que le había pedido. Le Faltaban solo cinco pasos para llegar a Natsu y…

Que haces aquí?- Dijo un Natsu muy pero MUY serio.

wow! Esa voz de Natsu solo provoco que Lucy temblara, nunca antes lo había escuchado hablar tan frio y tampoco lo había visto tan serio, y su mirada…solo reflejaba decepción y odio…

yo solo vine… - _relájate!_- a Saludarte Natsu- dijo con una sonrisa.

No debiste venir, además no me importa tus saludos- _Enserio, que le pasa a Natsu_?- No quiero verte en este momento- Dicho esto Natsu se despidió de Lisanna con un beso en la mejilla para luego mirar a Lucy con una mirada de enfado y a la ves decepción, luego de eso se fue de ese lugar…En esos momentos no quería ver a cierta "rubia".

Que le pasa a Natsu?- le dijo Lucy a Lisanna-.

Pues yo solo le dije que lo que había pasado en el gremio solo había sido una penitencia… (Mentira e.e), luego dijo: No me interesa que haga lo que quiera con su vida me da igual.- dijo la peliblanca a la chica.

Ya veo pero… ¿Por qué me miraba así?, digo yo no le e hecho nada ¿no?- le pregunto la rubia a la chica.

Pues no se, tu veras que aras yo tengo que ir a ayudar a Mira-nee nos vemos!- dijo esta para luego darse vuelta y irse al gremio.

Después de eso Lucy se fue a su casa.

Lucy solo quería darse un buen baño para despejar su mente y desaparecer sus problemas de su vida, pero de repente apareció la mirada cruel de Natsu que por supuesto iba dirigida a ella.

No sé que estará pasando! Pero mañana mismo arreglare ese problema- Dijo Lucy.

En ese momento escucho ruidos en su sala, ella creyó que era Natsu y se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo, pero para mala suerte de ella, no era Natsu, sino…

Gray que haces en mi casa? – Pregunto nuestra rubia al peliazul que estaba al frente de ella.

Es que después de que fuiste donde se encontraban esos dos, no has vuelto al gremio y pensé que te había pasado algo raro- pregunto Gray.-

Pues si, me paso algo raro con Natsu-Suspiro- Yo fui a donde estaban ellos y…- Más no pudo terminar ya que había tropezado con el juguete de plue.

Estaba a punto de llegar al piso pero los brazos de Gray lo impidieron, pero Gray luego se resbalo y para que Lucy no recibiera el golpe se quedo el abajo y Lucy arriba, los dos quedaron en una posición bastante comprometedora…

Más ellos no sabían que cierto pelirosa estaba en la ventana. Sip, Natsu vio ese accidente (u.u), este solo se limito a pensar.

_Al fin y al cabo lo que me conto Lisanna era cierto_- pensó con cierta tristeza y decepción para Luego saltar de la ventada e irse a su casa.

Continuara…  
>Bien aquí esta el cap 3 de mi Fic n.n.<br>Waaa que le habra dicho Lisanna a Natsu T-T?  
>Lo sabran en el otro cap ;D<br>Nos leemos Bye *-* cuidense mucho!^^ 


	4. No digas palabras que no quieras decir

**Los personajes no son mios son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima  
><strong>  
>El diálogo de los personajes:<br>-Sus acciones-  
><em>Sus pensamientos<br>_*o* cambio de escenas**  
><strong> 

Cap 4:¡ No digas palabras que no quieras decir!

Corría rápidamente por las calles de magnolia, solo quería estar solo, esa imagen de Lucy y Gray no hacia mas que verla en su mente y atormentarlo, pero ¿Por qué? Se sentía traicionado, triste, imbécil, por alguna extraña razón estaba triste por lo que vio en la casa de Lucy…

Luego de correr mucho, llego a su casa, abrió la puerta rápidamente y la cerro con mucha fuerza haciendo que Happy saliera de la cocina con su delantal y un sartén en cada mano, este se preocupo por su amigo y le pregunto…

Natsu…que te sucede?- Le pregunto un Happy preocupado.

Happy! Me siento…me siento Traicionado!- Natsu se dejo caer , quedando de rodillas, simplemente no tenia fuerzas en esos momentos y abrazo a su fiel amigo.

Natsu…cuéntame lo que te paso ¡Aye!- Le propuso Happy al ver la cara de Natsu.

Te lo contare…- Dijo Natsu.

Natsu le conto lo que vio en la casa de Lucy, este mientras mas contaba mas triste se ponía. Por un lado, Happy estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que le había dicho su amigo.

Y…eso paso- Respondio un Natsu cabizbajo.

Pero Natsu… creo que lo que viste fue un malentendido!- Le dijo el felino con seguridad.

Ah claro! Y el jugo es dulce!- le respondió el chico realmente molesto.

Natsu… el juego es dulce- dijo Happy con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ese no es el punto!... Además estoy seguro que hay algo entre… Lucy y Gray por lo que me conto Lisanna, estoy mas seguro aun!- Dijo Natsu.

Que fue lo que te conto Lisanna?- Le pregunto Happy mientras se sacaba el delantal, este anteriormente estaba cocinado, dejo el sartén en una mesa que estaba cerca de él y se sentó al lado de Natsu.

Esto fue lo que me conto Lisanna…

FlashBack

Pues bien te contare… Prométeme que me creerás porque esto es verdad!- Le dijo la peliblanca a su amigo.

Bien, bien…

Bien, cuando estábamos en el gremio, claro después que te fueras… Lucy se me acerco y me conto lo siguiente.  
>Que ella cuando que se unió al gremio se sentía atraída por Gray y….<p>

Que! Eso no puede ser…cierto!- Dijo…no mas bien grito el pelirosa interrumpiendo a su amiga.

Es verdad! y Prometiste que me creerías, y no interrumpas!- Dijo esta mientras que Natsu ya estaba mas calmado, simplemente no le cabía en el poco cerebro que tenia, que a Lucy le atrajera ese pervertido…

Bien retomando lo que dije… Lucy desde que entro al gremio se sentía atraída por Gray, porque lo encontraba atractivo y muy inteligente, y paso el tiempo, cada día que pasaba, cada vez mas se enamoraba- Suspiro- Lo siguiente que voy a decir me dolerá mas a mi que a ti Natsu…

Lo que dijo su amiga lo hizo pensar ( si pensar e.e). _Que le dolería mas que a ella que a mi?..._ – ese era el pensamiento de Natsu en esos momentos.

También me dijo que a ti … -_Que a mi que!_- te usaba como un juguete para sacarle celos a Gray y también que él se enamoraba de ella. – dijo finalmente la peliblanca.

Natsu se demoro varios minutos en volver en si…

_Que me usa como un juguete? , es broma ¿no?, estamos hablando de Lucy… eso debe ser mentira!_- pero de pronto escucho una voz…- _¡A mi me gusta Gray!_- Esa voz provoco que volviera en si.

Natsu… analizando las cosas, todo tiene sentido ¿verdad?, digo, Lucy no habría dicho que le gustaba Gray delante de todo el gremio además una chica no dice ese tipo de cosas a menos que sea verdad- Le dijo Lisanna.

Esas palabras fueron muy duras para el pero…

Tienes razón, quizás Lucy no es como lo demuestra por dentro es una persona Mala, sinientra, y por fuera es totalmente diferente… Quisas ella de verdad me uso como… un juguete!- Natsu no aguanto mas y no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima.

Final FlashBack

Natsu al recortar lo que dijo Lisanna no pudo evitar abrazar a Happy con mucha fuerza. Realmente esta sufriendo pero a la vez estaba muy enojado. Los dos se separaron y Happy decidió hablar.  
><em><br>_Natsu… yo creo que Lucy no esta interesada en Gray, además tampoco creo que te usara como un juguete. ¡Aye!- Dijo Happy seguro de sus palabras.

Happy no sé que pensar la verdad… Me iré a dormir- Dijo este para luego levantarse e dirigirse a su cama.

Pero no cenaras?- le pregunto su amigo.

No tengo hambre en estos momentos, solo quiero dormir y estar solo- dijo este sin voltearse.

Pero… aye…- Dijo este preocupado y a la vez triste.

_Natsu no tiene hambre?, esto es inusual, bueno sé que esta dolido por lo que "Dijo Lucy", aquí hay algo raro , estoy seguro que eso no lo dijo Lucy, si no Lisanna planeo todo esto, y are que Natsu se dé cuenta por si solo ¡Aye!_- Pensó Happy mientras se fue a cenar su comida , mas bien un pescado.

*O*O*O*O*

Ya eran como las 7:15 pm en la cuidad de magnolia, nadie se veía en las calles de la cuidad, unos pocos perros, gatos, y unas que otras personas, específicamente está empezando un nuevo día. 

Nuestra rubia estaba despierta, y algo pensativa por lo que había conversado con Gray en la noche…

FlashBack

En la habitación dos jóvenes estaban en el suelo, el chico abajo y la chica arriba.

Ahhh lo siento Gray- dijo la rubia mientras se paraba.

No pasa nada Lucy- Dijo este imitando a la rubia.

Es que de verdad soy…

En serio no pasa nada, además no me ibas a contar lo que paso con Natsu?- dijo este interrumpiendo a su amiga y a la vez preguntando.

Ah verdad!- Dijo la rubia meintras se sentaba en la cama, Gray la emito, y Lucy empezó a contar lo sucedido con Natsu.  
>Lucy ya le había terminado de contar lo que paso…<p>

Vaya! Enserio Natsu te miro así?- Le pregunto gray , la verdad no le cabía en la cabeza que Natsu mirara a su "amiga" así.

Si... me miro realmente mal, bueno cambiando el tema, yo solo le quería decir que lo que escucho en el gremio solo fue un tonto reto…pero no tuvo que mirarme así…- _soportaría que cualquiera me mirara así pero menos el_- pensó la chica.

Bien mañana le explicaras todo, y asi serán los buenos "amigos" de antes!- Dijo Gray a la chica.

Pero… si esta bien!- Dijo la chica alegremente.

Final FlashBack

Bien! Hoy arreglare las cosas!- Dijo la rubia estirándose.

Luego se fue a ducharse, se cambio de ropa, cerro la puerta con su llave y se dirigió al gremio. Luego de unos dos minutos Gray estaba delante de ella, este la saludo con la mano , esta le emito y los dos se fueron al gremio.

Y bien preparada?- Le pregunto el peliazul rompiendo el silencio.

Si…algo…- Dijo insegura.

No pasara nada, se trata de Natsu lo ¿sabes?, además el te aprecia mucho y no dudara en creerte- Dijo este sonrojando a la chica.

Si, tienes razón…- dijo esta sonrojada.

Ya les faltaban unos cuantos pasos para entrar al gremio, ya adentro Lucy saludo a Todos con su típico saludo "Buenos Dias", la chica vio la espalda del chico pelirosa, Gray igual lo vio y los dos se dirigieron a la barra, claro donde estaba el chico.

Lucy le iba a tocar el hombro pero Natsu solo movió su hombro bruscamente haciendo que la chica sintiera miedo, Natsu se levanto bruscamente con su cara de enfado y dijo…

Que quieres!- Dijo este molesto.

Pero Natsu…- trato de decir algo pero no pudo.

Flamita esa no es la forma de hablarle a una chica, se que eres impulsivo pero no es para tanto- Dijo el peliazul molesto por la reacción de su rival.

Tu no te metas!- Dicho esto le pego en uno de los brazos de Gray, estaba molesto, nunca le había golpeado así a Gray.

Todos los del gremio estaban consientes de lo que pasaba en ese momento, Erza no estaba, así que nadie podía parar esta extraña pelea por lo que decidieron no intervenir.

Lucy fue al lado de Gray , porque estaba realmente preocupada por el golpe que le dio Natsu en su brazo.

Natsu al ver la reacción de la rubia se molesto demasiado y a la vez se sintió celoso.

Miren que bien! Se ven adorables juntos! Porque no se quedan juntos para siempre!- Dijo Natsu dolido de sus palabras para luego irse corriendo del gremio.

Natsu espera!- Dijo Happy para luego seguir a su amigo.

Todos los del gremio estaban en silencio, Gray seguía inconsciente por aquel golpe que recibió, después de unos diez minutos despertó.

Gray estas bien?- Le pregunto la rubia.

Si… y la flama?- Le pregunto este al ver que Natsu no estaba.

Se fue luego de…golpearte… lo siento Gray por mi recibiste-

Esta bien solo ve con el- Dijo este seguro.

Pero…- se sorprendió- Esta bien!- Dijo la rubia para luego ir tras Natsu.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En una casa cerca del bosque…

Porque me siento así!- Se pregunto Natsu así mismo- necesito romper algo!- Dijo el chico para luego ir a golear un mueble que estaba cerca de el.

Estaba furioso pero el no sabia porque, solo sentía su ser arder y querer golpear todo.

Natsu detente estas rompiendo todas las cosas!- dijo Happy apareciendo de la puerta.

Natsu paro de romper las cosas, no sabia lo que hacia, luego se sentó en su cama.

Natsu… se como te sientes pero no es para tanto…- Dijo Happy.

Como que no es para tanto ¡?, no sé que me pasa!, solo al pensar que Lucy estaría con ese pervertido, me enoje demasiado y a la vez muy triste… pero no se porque…- dijo este realmente confuso.

Natsu… estas celoso- dijo el amante del pescado.

Celoso yo! Por favor Happy!- se levanto de golpe- no me interesa que esté con Gray en lo mas mínimo!- el enfado regreso- mejor para mi que este con el! Y si hace equipo de misiones con el bien también! Ya no será un estorbo para MIS misiones!, luego Gray se dará cuenta que es una inútil e imbécil que no sabe hacer mas que llorar!- dijo Natsu con claro enfado.

Natsu!- dijo Happy enfadado.

Esto es… lo que piensas de mí…- dijo Lucy con la voz entrecortada en el marco de la puerta con la cabeza gacha.

Espera Lucy eso no es…- vio la imagen de Lucy y Gray de aquella noche y se enfado volvió en un instante- Y si quieres llorar, porque no te vas con tu NOVIO? De seguro te esta buscando!- dijo Natsu celoso y a la vez enfadado.

Natsu… si te refieres a lo que oíste en el gremio tiene una explicación- mas no puedo terminar porque Natsu la interrumpió.

Tus explicación me da lo mismo! Vete de mi casa ahora mismo!- dijo Natsu dolido con sus palabras.

Pero Natsu…- dijo la rubia tratando de acercarse a Natsu- pero…

Aléjate de mi! – dijo este para luego darle un empujón a Lucy, lo suficiente fuerte para tirarla al piso, la cabeza de la rubia choco con un mueble que estaba atrás de ella, el impacto fue muy fuerte provocando que Lucy quedara inconsciente en el piso.

Natsu que fue lo que has hecho!- dijo Happy con sus ojos lagrimosos y su cara de pánico.

Natsu no se podía creer lo que había hecho , el habría dañado a Lucy?.

Natsu se recupero del shock , es que no se lo creía! Como él pudo dañar a Lucy?

Que fue lo que e hecho!

Continuara… 


	5. La realidad

**Los personajes no son mios son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

Gracias a todos por sus cometarios, me dieron fuerzas para seguir *-*.  
><strong>Tamy Dragneel14<strong>: Gracias por tu apoyo n.n, y gracias también por tus comentarios y que te gustaran los capítulos n-n, me has ayudado mucho ;D!.

**huenteleo**: Gracias por tus comentarios y seguir mi historia te lo agradesco n.n!.

**akari** **kiryuu**: Gracias por tu comentario *-*, y aquí Natsu recapacitara ;) xD.

**orange-star-destiny**: ajja gracias por tu comentario, y también me quede sin palabras O.O, ok no xD.

**CATITA-EDWIN**: Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo n.n! y gracias por tu comentario n.n.

**naolang**: Gracias por tu comentario *-*! Te lo agradesco :3.

Ahora el capi :3! Disfruten xD.  
><strong><br>**El diálogo de los personajes:  
>-Sus acciones-<br>_Sus pensamientos  
><em>*o* cambio de escenas**  
><strong>  
>Cap 5 : La realidad<p>

La chica esta inconsciente en el piso, un gato con cara de pánico viéndola, y un chico en estado de shock.

Que…que he hecho!- Dijo Natsu entrando de pánico al ver a su amiga en el suelo, desmayada, y con sangre en la cabeza no mucha pero si tenia.

Enserio había sido tan rudo? Ya! Esta bien que le molestara que su "amiga" estuviera enamorada de Gray pero eso era pasarse, como el pudo haber dañado a Lucy? Simplemente no se lo creía…

El chico dejo a un lado su enojo y fue a donde la rubia, la tomo en sus brazos, y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos con impotencia.

Porque…porque hice esto!- Dijo Natsu sollozando para luego ocultar su rostro en el pecho de la chica.

Natsu…- Dijo el felino al ver la reacción de Natsu, claro que este también estaba llorando.

El chico levanto su rostro, sus ojos estaban hinchados por haber llorado así, porque él no había llorado tanto en años, solo una vez que fue cuando desapareció Igneel.

Happy… esto… no me lo perdonare Nunca!- dijo el chico con cierta tristeza para luego llevarse a Lucy al gremio para que la ayudaran.

Natsu…Espera!- dijo Happy para seguir a Natsu.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*

En el gremio estaban todos bien, Gray ya estaba mejor, pero el golpe que le dio Natsu en su brazo derecho fue muy fuerte, lo demasiado fuerte para romperle el brazo, este tenia una venda en su brazo.

Natsu – san y Lucy-san se están demorando demasiado- dijo la Marvell preocupada viendo la puerta del gremio.

No te preocupes, de seguro se reconciliaran, los celos de Natsu no creo que duren mucho- dijo seriamente la gata blanca.

A veces Natsu-san es demasiado impulsivo, hasta distraído, todos saben que siente algo por Lucy-san.- Dijo la marvell.

No creo que Natsu sienta algo por Lucy, solo compañerismo- dijo una chica apareciendo de la nada.

Lisanna-chan- se sorprendió- porque dice eso?- pregunto Wendy a la peliblanca.

Ya yo veras je!- sin mas se fue a la barra con una sonrisa triunfante.

Esta chica me da mala espina- dijo Charle con el ceño fruncido.

*O*O*O*O*O*

En la barra…

Oh! Lisanna quiero que me ayudes a llevar estos libros- Dijo Mira con una sonrisa.

Claro!- dijo esta para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca del gremio. Lisanna iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esto lo noto su hermana, claro que esta sabia ante mano que cuando sonreía así era porque algo estaba tramando, y eso lo iba a averiguar ahora mismo, por eso se llamaba Mirajane!.

Ya habían llegado a la biblioteca, las dos peliblancas había dejado los libros en sus respectivos lugares, Mira cerro la puerta para que nadie las interrumpiera, esto le llamo la atención a Lisanna y le pregunto…

Mira-nee que sucede?- Pregunto esta a su hermana.

Lisanna, desde ayer estas muy alegre, se que estas tramando algo, dime que es lo que has hecho?- dijo Mira seriamente sorprendiendo a su hermana.

Y-yo… no h-he hecho n-nada!- dijo Lisanna con cierto nerviosismo.  
>Te conozco bien Lisanna , puedo ver el nerviosismo en tus palabras y en tus ojos- suspiro- tiene que ver con Natsu y Lucy no?.<p>

Pues…, tú sabes perfectamente que siempre me ha gustado Natsu! Y si a él le gusta Lucy… no lo permitiré que este con ella nunca! Él tiene que ser solo mio…- sonrió- además, ya es tarde… le dije a Natsu que Lucy siempre a estado enamorada de Gray, y que ella a usado a Natsu con un juguete, que genial soy verdad! Jajajajaja!- dijo esta riendo a carcajadas.

Lisanna…- dijo Mira, no se lo creía ¿Cuándo Lisanna a sido así de malvada?, bien esta bien que le gustase Natsu pero ya había ido demasiado Lejos.

Mira se fue con la cabeza gacha lentamente donde su hermana, estaba llorando, como podría ser así su hermana?, ya quedando frente de ella, esta aun estaba sonriendo.

Mira solo le dio una cachetada a Lisanna, no supo porque lo izo pero tenía que hacerlo… le dolió mas que a ella que a su hermana.

Mira…- Dijo esta mientras se tocaba el cachete donde le había golpeado su hermana.

Lisanna lo que hiciste estuvo mal!, tu sabes mas que nadie que Natsu le dolería que le digieran eso, mas si se trata de Lucy!- dijo Mira con claro enfado.

Pero Mira… tenia que hacerlo! Si no lo hiciera Natsu no seria m…- mas no puedo terminar lo que quería decir.

Tuyo!, por favor Lisanna! El cariño que tiene hacia a ti es muy diferente del que tiene por Lucy, él te quiere, si, pero como una hermana, en cambio a Lucy…

Ya no sigas!, si él me quiere como una hermana, yo lo puedo cambiar!- dijo esta con seguridad.

Lisanna basta! Como no puedes entender que Natsu no te ama! – Mira dijo eso mientras unas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, esas palabras sabia que dañarían a su hermana, pero tenia que decirlo! Sino ella nunca entendería la realidad.

Lo se! Lo se perfectamente!, pero…- dijo Lisanna mientras lloraba y caía de rodillas.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
>Un chico pelirosa corría velozmente, su cara reflejaba, pánico, tristeza, angustiado y mas que todo asustado, mientras que en sus brazos estaba una chica de pelos rubios que la cual estaba inconsciente, atrás venia un gato volando, le faltaban unos cuentos pasos para llegar al gremio.<p>

Abrió la puerta bruscamente, dejándolo ver con Lucy en sus brazos.

Natsu-san por fin… Que le paso a Lucy-san!- le preguntó Wendy al ver a su amiga desmayada en los brazos del chico.

No hay tiempo de explicar! Solo ayúdenla!- dijo Natsu entrando en pánico.

Todos los del gremio estaban sorprendidos y mas asustados al ver a la chica en ese estado, no perdieron tiempo y la llevaron a la enfermería del gremio, tardaron unos diez minutos para que Markarov junto con Wendy salieran de la enfermería.

Lucy esta bien, solo tiene un gran golpe en un costado de su cabeza, lo bueno es que esta fuera de peligro- dijo el maestro.

Esa noticia fue un alivio para todos, y mas por el chico pelirosa.

Natsu sígueme- dijo el peliazul señalando con su brazo bueno.

Natsu solo lo siguió, no sabia por que pero Gray se veía muy serio, y eso no era común en el. Gray llevo a Natsu a fuera del gremio para hablar.

Bien Natsu, ahora mismo me dirás que fue lo que paso en tu casa con Lucy- Dijo Gray con su mirara un tanto seria.

Pues yo…- Dijo el chico para luego contarle lo ocurrido en su casa, se sentía fatal en contar eso, solo no quería recordarlo, le hacia sentir mas mal de lo que ya estaba.

Natsu los celos son malos verdad?- dijo Gray a su "amigo".

Si lo se… espera que!- dijo este impulsivo como siempre.

Natsu si que eres distraído, estas celoso de que Lucy digiera que yo le gustaba verdad?- Dijo gray con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que…

Y sigues negándolo? Vaya, mira tu estabas celoso de eso, además estabas furioso, no, DEMACIADO! celoso, hasta me rompiste el brazo, estabas mas que furioso Natsu… y porque estabas celoso y enojado? Pues porque estas ena…- dijo este, claro Natsu lo interrumpido de lo que quería decir.

Yo no estoy celoso!- suspiro- quizás sea verdad… soy impulsivo y distraído… pero, sin saber porque me enoje demasiado cuando Lucy dijo que tu le gustabas, y me enoje aun mas cuando te vi con ella en su casa!... y además cuando la empuje… y vi que estaba desmayada, sentí un dolor en mi pecho demasiado fuerte, era un sentimiento de miedo y tristeza, llore demasiado, hace tiempo que no lloraba así, y no se… porque- Dijo el pelirosa con su dirigiendo su mirada al piso.

wow! Esas palabras fueron muy directas el pobre gray no sabia que hacer, estaba sorprendido con la sinceridad que su amigo estaba celoso además, él estaba diciendo que estaba celoso? Y de el!.

Natsu-suspiro- Se lo que te pasa…, tu estas enamorado de Lucy- dijo serio el peliazul.

El chico no sabia que decir como que él estaba enamorado de Lucy?, bien admitía que no sentía que era una simple amiga, pero de estar enamorado?, admitía que era linda y amable, pero no sabia que era lo que sentía por Lucy…

Natsu, solo te voy a decir algo…, lo que escuchaste ayer en el gremio, solo fue un reto, un reto que Erza planeo, no estoy diciendo que Erza tiene la culpa, pero yo a Lucy no le gusto.- Dijo finalmente Gray.

En serio?... que alivio- suspiro, pero se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- N-no es lo que parece, s-solo me a-alegro por ella, como ella le gustaría un pervertido como tu?- dijo este con cierto nerviosismo.

Pero hace rato pensabas que ella se sentía atraída por mi no?- dijo este desvistiéndose.

Esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría cayera sobre el.

Cla-claro que..., Gray! Entoces que hacías encima de ella en su casa ayer en la noche? Y vístete por dios!- trato de cambiar el tema pero al recordar eso no le gusto para nada-.

Ah! Te refieres a lo de ayer?, pues solo le quería dar un beso- dijo este tratando de fastidiar a Natsu, por supuesto que lo logro.

Que!- dijo este apretando su puño, estaba dispuesto a romperle el otro brazo.

Jaja cálmate!, solo ella se resbaló con algo, y como no quería que ella se dañara yo quise recibir el impacto, y así quedo ella encima de mi y yo debajo- dijo este con rapidez, la verdad sabia que Natsu quería romperle en otro brazo y eso no lo deseaba para nada.

Ya veo, que bien- dijo este con cierto alivio.

Aunque se sintió bien al estar debajo de ella- dijo este con una sonrisa provocadora.

Quieres que te rompa el brazo izquierdo! – dijo este con claro enfado.

Calmate Flamita parlante solo es una broma!- pero, analizo lo que dijo Natsu- Natsu has dicho "que bien", estas admitiendo que te gusta Lucy!- dijo este sorprendido.

Amm si pero…- _pero aun no aclaro lo que me dijo Lisanna_- pensó tristemente el pelirosa.

Gray noto la cara de tristeza que tenia su "amigo", decidió hablarle a Natsu pero una voz lo interrumpió.

Natsuuuu!

EL mencionado giro y vio a una chica peliblanca, cuyo nombre era Lisanna…

Lisanna?- suspiro- espera… le sucedió algo a Lucy? Esta bien?- le pregunto este a su amiga.

Si ella esta bien, solo quería decirte algo, Gray puedes dejarme a solas con Natsu?- le pregunto la peliblanca.

Claro- dijo Gray para luego entrar al gremio.

Natsu te contare sobre lo que te dije ayer- suspiro- Natsu sé que quieres a Lucy mas que a nadie por eso e decidido decirte la verdad- dijo esta tristemente.

Natsu por su parte, se sonrojo ante las palabras de la chica, pero su cara se puso seria luego de escuchar "decirte la verdad".

Lucy… nunca dijo que se sintiera atraída por Gray cuando se unió al gremio, y por supuesto nunca dijo que te usaba como su juguete, ella siempre te a querido mucho, al igual que yo, yo solo dije es mentira por celos, pero… aprendí la lección, sé que tu me quieres como una hermana, en cambio a Lucy… la vez mas allá de una simple amiga e hermana, por eso, Lo siento de todo corazón!- dijo esta con una reverencia.

Lisanna esperaba escuchar un, "como pudiste decir eso", "te odio", "por tu culpa e tenido una descusion con Lucy" o " no quiero ser mas tu amigo", pero se sorprendió al sentir que los brazos de Natsu la rodeaban.

Te perdono Lisanna, todos cometemos errores- dijo este separándose de Lisanna- además me hiciste comprender una cosa- dijo este corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja-.

Lisanna estaba realmente confusa, como que gracias a ella hico comprender algo?, necesitaba saber y por eso le pregunto.

Que? A que te refieres?- exclamo confundida esta al ver que Natsu iba corriendo hacia el gremio.

Que yo…yo… estoy enamorado de Lucy- exclamo Natsu sonrojado de sus palabras, por fin había sido sincero!.

Natsu…- _tan impulsivo como siempre, no me puedo entrometer mas y espero que estés feliz junto con ella_- pensó esta para Luego irse al gremio también, pero esta iba a donde su hermana.

Continuara…

Bien aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de mi fic n.n!, estoy emocionada por que es mi primer fic y dentro de poco terminara :3!.  
>Espero que fuera de su agrado este cap n.n<br>y hablando del cap *-*:  
>Natsu admitió que estaba celoso y que esta enamorado de Lucy! *-*! Y Lisanna recapacito e.e!.<br>Buenos nos leemos!, Bye suerte a todos n_n y cuídense mucho :3 ^^ 


	6. El fin

**Los personajes no son mios son propiedad del gran Hiro Mashima**

Bien aquí esta el final! n.n espero que les guste! ^^, me demore porque no tenia internet TOT por eso gomen T.T!

El diálogo de los personajes:  
>-Sus acciones-<br>_Sus pensamientos  
><em>*o* cambio de escenas

* * *

><p>Ultimo capitulo: El fin…<p>

El chico pelirosa iba corriendo a mucha velocidad, su destino era la enfermería del gremio en donde se encontraba su ami- no su amiga no, su amada Lucy, ya había llegado a su destino pero el maestro Markarov le dijo que Lucy tenia que estar en reposo porque aun seguía dormida, pero, al ver la cara de Natsu lo dejo.

Natsu entro a la habitación y vio una silla, este movió aquella silla poniéndola al lado de Lucy. Ya sentado en la silla, se acercó más a su amada y le tomo una mano.

_Y pensar que siempre te quise, porque soy tan distraído?, además_- vio el golpe que estaba en un costado de la cabeza de esta, el sabia que el habido sido el culpable, pero, solo lo había hecho por furia y las palabras dichas obviamente también-.

Lucy!, yo en verdad… lo siento!- grito a los cuatro vientos, pero no había respuesta…Lucy seguía dormirá así que Natsu solo se limito a tomar la otra mano de Lucy y dormirse.

*O*O*O*O*O*O*  
>En la barra…<p>

Mira-ne ya le dije a Natsu que eso era una mentira…- dijo la peliblanca mientras que se acercaba a su hermana. Mirajane estaba sorprendida pero a la vez feliz porque su hermana había hecho lo correcto, esta solo se limito a abrazar a su hermana con dulzura.

Has hecho lo correcto Lisanna- dijo Mirajane mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana.

Si, lo se espero que ellos sean felices, además me di cuenta que yo solo quiero a Natsu como un hermano y si alguna vez lo quise mas que eso… fue cuando éramos pequeños, además veo que… el corazón de él es de Lucy.- dijo la peliblanca mientras se separaba se du hermana.

*O*O*O*O**O*

En otro lado de el gremio…

En una mesa estaban Wendy, Charle ,Gray ,Jubia y Happy, este ultimo estaba muy preocupado, no sabia si Lucy estaba bien porque nadie le dijo nada.

Espero que Lucy esté bien- dijo el felino cabizbajo.

Esta bien neko no te preocupes, ya esta fuera de peligro.- le aseguro la gata blanca para que este se calmara.

Aye…

Anoo Gray-Sama que le paso a su brazo?- le pregunto la maga de agua al ver que el brazo de su amado estaba vendado.

Ah? Esto? La flamita se molesto mucho porque casi beso a su "chica", y me rompió el brazo.

Como! Casi beso a mi rival del amor? Waaa perdi!- dijo Jubia mientras lloraba a mares.

Jubia-chan cálmate!- dijo la Marvell mientras se ahogaba por el llanto de la maga.

Detén a esta!- dijo deseperada Charle mientras que también se estaba por ahogar también.

Aye! Gray detenla!- desia Happy igual o peor que Wendy y Charle.

Porque yo!...

De pronto se abrió la puerta del gremio y se vio la silueta de una chica.

Erza!- decían los cinco al ver a la chica entrando al gremio.

*O*O*O*O*O*

En la enfermería…

Natsu se despertó con pesadez pero vio que Lucy aun no estaba despierta, se iba a levantar y soltar la mano de la chica pero…

Natsu…no…te…vayas- dijo la chica aun dormida, al parecer estaba soñando con el.

Lucy?- dijo Natsu confundido.

Todo…tiene…una explicación.-

Lucy…- _estará soñando conmigo?_- pensó el chico para Luego volver a quedarse dormido con ella.

Luego de unos 20 minutos…

Ahh! Que dormí demasiado… auch me duele la cabeza- dijo la rubia mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Quien me esta apretando la mano?-Natsu…- dijo la chica al ver que el chico estaba dormido.

Puede ser muy lindo cuando duerme… pero debo admitir que tiene un humor muy raro.

Lucy despertaste!- exclamo feliz el pelirosa.

Si… pero me duele la cabeza- exclamo la rubia con un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Si, eso… Lucy perdóname! No quise hacerte daño pero…pero! Sin saber porque me enoje demasiado al escucharte decir que te gustaba gray, y…

Natsu si te refieres a eso solo era…- mas no pudo decir porque Natsu la interrumpió.

Si lo se, solo fue un juego por eso lo siento!- dijo mientras le hacia una reverencia.

Natsu…claro que te perdono! Pero…-

Pero?- dijo confundido el pelirosa, pero? A que viene ese pero?.

Cuando te fui a buscar al parque de magnolia… tu me miraste con una mirada oscura… se puede saber porque?- le pregunto ella, pero al recordar eso solo le dolió el pecho.

Eso… pues Lisanna me dijo que a ti te gustaba Gray desde que entraste al gremio y que… tu me usaste como un juguete…- dijo el chico con algo de dolor, pero sabiendo que era mentira igual le dolía.

Que! Eso es mentira! A mi nunca me a gustado Gray! Y nunca te use como un juguete! Además solo me gusta alguien y eres tu!- exclamo mas que roja la rubia.

Si Lisanna me comprobó que era mentira pero…- _Espera que?-_Natsu al darse cuenta de las palabras de la rubia se puso mas rojo que un tomate.

Los dos chicos estaban muy nerviosos para hablar, la declaración de la rubia fue una sorpresa, pero esta decidió romper el silencio.

Si… me gustas! Por eso… me dolió que digieras que yo era una llorona e imbécil…- dijo la rubia, pero al recordar lo que dijo el chico se puso demasiado triste.

Lucy… yo lo que dije era solo de rabia! Y cuando te empuje también…yo no creo que eres una llorona y mucho menos que eres una imbécil!, al contrario! Pienso que eres una persona muy fuerte, maravillosa, comprensiva y amable, siempre sales adelante y soportas todos mis mareos también mis locuras… me alegra conocerte y me alegro de enamorarme de una chica así- dijo Natsu decido de sus palabras.

Natsu…- la chica estaba mas sorprendida! Él le había dicho que esta enamorado de ella? Hasta ella no se lo creía! Ese chico inmaduro y distraído se había enamorado de ella? Es decir que la había correspondido.

Si Lucy… te quiero demasiado! No como una simple amiga ni hermana… eres mas que eso- dijo el chico viéndola fijamente, se había perdido en esos ojos hermosos de color café!.

La chica igual estaba perdida en los ojos del chico, esos ojos tan seguros y oscuros la llevaban a otro mundo, los dos se iban acercando más y más, estaban a unos cuantos centímetros para chocar sus labios pero… algo les interrumpió.

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, los chicos se separaron bruscamente muy sonrojados, pensando "por poco!", se dieron vuelta para ver de quien se trataba y vieron a una chica de cabello escarlata.

Lucy! Estas bien? Me contaron que te paso algo!- dijo Erza muy preocupada acercándose a Lucy.

Estos bien no te preocupes- le aseguro la chica.

Pero… tienes un golpe en la cabeza- le dijo mientras veía el daño en un costado de su cabeza.

Ah.. Pues.. am eso! ocurrió por… am!- no sabia como decírselo! Es que si le decía "fue Natsu" el pobre chico no existiría para contarlo.

Me caí en mi casa, si eso!- dijo muy nerviosa la rebia.

mm no me escondes algo? O pude aver sido alguien?- le dijo mientras miraba seriamente a Natsu.

No enserio jeje…- rio nerviosamente Lucy.

Jubia, Wendy, Gray, Happy y Charle estaban observando todo.

Hey Erza no interrumpiste algo?- dijo Gray con un tono picaron.

Interrumpí?- pregunto Erza a los dos chicos. Estos solos se limitaron a asentir nerviosamente.

Lo siento Lucy y Natsu, como castigo córtenme los dedos!- dijo Erza mientras les mostraba los dedos. Todos los presentes solo la miraron como: enserio?, y a la vez con una gotita en la cabeza.

Erza-san se pasa a veces- dijo Wendy a los chicos.

Aye!- Respondió el felino.

_Ya se_!- pensó Gray para luego acercarse a Lucy y abrazarla.

Todos quedaron como Wtf!, Jubia estaba molesta con Lucy, y Natsu como explicarlo… Estaba mas que celoso!.

Gray maldito que haces!- dijo molesto Natsu, estaba decidido pegarle a Gray pero cuando le iba a pegar este se corrió y solo ocasiono que Natsu chocara con Lucy y literalmente quedaran, con los labios unidos.

Eso! Salió a la perfección!- dijo Gray cantando victoria.

Oh! Gray-Sama que genial eres!- exclamo Jubia con corazones en los ojos.

Aye!- dijo Happy alegremente.

Lucy-San y Natsu-san están…- Wendy estaba muy sonrojada viendo eso así que su gata le tapo los ojos con su cola.

No veas esto Wendy!- exclamo Charle, espera esta estaba también sonrojada!.

Ya veo que eso querías hacer! Gray eres un genio!- dijo Erza para luego darle un golpe en el brazo, en el cual estaba vendado, claro esta no sabia que Natsu le había rompido aquel brazo, Jubia al ver a su amado en el suelo agarrando su brazo solo se preocupo.

Que hice para merecer esto!- exclamo Gray con dolor en su brazo.

Nuestros tortolos estaban aún besándose, se sentía bien para ellos, estaban besándose con su amado/a, hasta que la falta de oxigeno los obligo a separarse. Luego se quedaron mirando muy profundamente…

Natsu…Te quiero!- dijo Lucy mientras que se lanzaba a Natsu, este solo la abrazo por la cintura.

Yo igual te quiero mucho Lucy!- le dijo mientras abrazaba a la rubia.

Creo que nosotros sobramos aquí vámonos!- ordeno la gran Titania.

Pero Erza estamos viendo el espectáculo!- dijo el neko mientras se estaba comiendo un paquete de cabritas. Quien sabe de donde los saco.

He dicho que no! – ordeno otra vez Erza.

A-aye- dijo con miedo Happy.

Y así los que sobraban en esa escena muy romántica, se fueron para que estuvieran solos.

Estos dos quedaron mirándose al uno con el otro, hasta que luego Natsu se acercara y besara de nuevo a Lucy, fue lleno de amor y cariño, ambos sabían que se querían mutuamente, solo sabían una cosa… estarían siempre con la persona que aman.

*O*O*O*O*O*  
>Ya habían pasado 4 días de que Lucy y Natsu se declararon, claro que estos ya eran novios ya que se querían demasiado para ser solo amigos, Lisanna lo tomo bien, porque sabia que Natsu era feliz con Lucy, Mirajane estaba demasiado feliz y le dijo a Natsu y cuidara a Lucy este solo dijo que si.<br>Erza también le dijo eso a Natsu pero esta lo amenazaba de romperle la cara a golpes. En fin, todos estaban felices de la para de Fairy Tail.

Era un día normal en el gremio, hasta que la puerta se abrió y se dejo ver a una chica de pequeña estatura y su pelo era azul, junto a sus dos compañeros de grupo.

Oh Levi-chan buenos días!- dijo Mirajane al ver llegar a Levi de la misión de diez días.  
>Esta antes de que se ocasionara el caos de Natsu y Lucy, se había ido a una misión de diez días, de la cual constituía en cuidar a unos niños, en pocas palabras ser niñera de ellos.<p>

Buenos días Minna!- exclamo con pocas ganas Levi.  
>Jet y Droy no tenían ganas de hablar así que solo se fueron a unas mesas que estaban por ahí.<p>

Como te fue en la misión Levi-chan?- le pregunto Lucy acercándose a su amiga.

Moo no saber Lucy-san esos niños eran unos malcriados!, corrían de allá para acá no sabia que hacer con ellos! Estoy exhausta.- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla.

Lucy! Me voy a pescar con Happy nos vemos!- dijo el pelirosa para luego darle un beso a Lucy rápido como de despedida.

Solo no hagas locuras!- le advirtió a su novio.

Claro!- exclamo para luego irse con Happy.

Levi no sabia que decir, estaba sorprendida, Natsu le… había dado un beso a Lucy?. Dios se había perdido todo! Sea lo que sea lo iba a averiguar.

Ne Lucy-Chan porque Natsu te dio un beso?- le pregunto Levi con una miraba picarona.

Em etto… El y yo somos novios- le contesto con una sonrisa y sonrojada.

Woo! Genial Lucy-Chan te felicito!- le dijo para luego tomarle las manos.

*O*O*O*O*

Natsu y Happy ya habían llegado de pescar, para mala suerte no pescaron nada, eso le molesto a Natsu y llego con una cara de pocos ánimos pero Lucy le dio un beso y se calmo, se puede decir que Lucy le sube los ánimos al solo verla.  
>Todos estaban aburridos, nada en particular pasaba, Levi decidió hablar.<p>

Minna! Esos niños me enseñaron un juego!- exclamo con alegría Levi.

Bien! Dinos como se llama!- le animo Cana.

Se llama Verdad o Penitencia!- le dijo Levi.

Todos en el gremio se pusieron de piedra, mas que nada Lucy y Natsu no querían saber nada de ese estúpido juego! Pero a la vez estaban agradecidos por a verlos unido.

No queremos jugar a eso!- dijeron todos los del gremio.

Are? Porque? . le pregunto Levi al gremio.

Es una laaaaarga historia- les respondieron todos.

Bien Natsu y Lucy estaban muy felices mutuamente, les gustaba estar acompañados de la persona que amaban, Erza iba a visitar de vez en cuando a Jerall, Jubia se le declaro a Gray y este la acepto, él la quería pero no se había dado cuenta, Cana bebía como loca celebrando por las dos parejas que se habían formado en el gremio, Elfman diciendo que Natsu y Gray que son verdaderos hombres, el Maestro muy feliz por sus hijos, en fin todos felices.

Bueno y asi Natsu y Lucy, y todos los del gremio permanecieron felices mucho tiempo, y colorín…

Natsu: Que? Ya termino la historia?.

Happy: Aye!

Lucy: Natsu deja terminar a la autora.

Natsu: Bien yo lo digo! Estoy encendido!

Happy: Aye! Dilo Natsu!

Natsu: y Colorado colorín este cuento a Empezado!

Happy: Amm Natsu es, colorín colorado este cuando a acabado.

Natsu : es la misma cosa no?

Lucy: Dios a veces pienso que me enamore de un idiota.

Natsu: Pero Lucyyyy.

Lucy: Es broma, si sabes que te quiero!  
>(lo besa)<p>

Bueno… gracias a la interrupción de Natsu diré el fin… Lucy quieres decir algo?

Lucy: Si! Chicos que están leyendo! No crean lo que escuchen si están jugando a algo, primero hablen con la persona y aclaren las cosas y mucho menos crean cosas que te dicen, es decir, que no crean a las personas a menos que sepan si es verdad o no.

Natsu: SI hagan eso!

Happy: Aye!

Natsu,Lucy y Happy: Adios!

_FIN_

* * *

><p>No me salio bien el final : pero mi cerebro no dio para mas u.u, agradesco a los que siguieron mi fic, y tratare de seguir con otra historia: D  
>nos leemos n.n adiós :3! Cuidanse n.n<p> 


End file.
